Ouran High School Host Club ToD!
by Dragonclaw-Phoenixstar1017
Summary: A ToD addict's new story! Feat. a whole new cast! And snakes!


Yeah, I'm an addict to writing Truth or Dares. Not my fault...... entirely. Anyway, I own JUST the Sabere family, and the curse, and the people mentioned. That's it. And their last name is still pronuced as "saber". Setting: Some abandoned warehouse the Sabere twins fixed up and are now using as their truth or daring grounds. Time: Uh, the day everyone got vacation off from school??? Idk. PLEASE DON'T SUE ME!! Also, this'll be written in normal story form. And I don;t own the song "Time of your life". Green Day owns it.

* * *

A 16-year-old girl with black hair and red eyes was sitting in a large chair that was in large room that looked much like a warehouse. It was summer, and many people were enjoying their first day off by going to the beach or, in some cases for the rich people, they went off to some place on the planet. The girl was quietly wrapping bandages aroung the palm of her right hand. No, she didn't have a cut or anything like that. She had a mark. The mark was a circle with a winged dragon in the center, and what resembled a demon near the bottom of the circle.

"Panthera 'Panther' Sabere, I would've thought you'd be proud for your mark." A young man around 19 said to the girl. The girl sighed, and looked at her hand. "I _am_proud of it, Neofelis. It's just the curse that makes me worried." She said. Neofelis shook his head and walked over to Panthera. He put his hand on her shoulder as an attempt to comfort her. "Look, don't start blaming yourself for so many things that go bad in your life. Remember Uncle Canindae?" He told her. His question was never answered, as Panthera stood up and walked away.

Neofelis sighed. His sister had a war raging within her, the battle between the curse's dark influence, and her own inner "light". He smiled and followed Panthera. He found her helping her twin bring a human sized bag into the warehouse. "Pantherinae 'Pan' Sabere, did you have to put them into bags?" Neofelis asked. Pantherinae shook her head. "I just did what Panther told me to do." She said, pointing to her nearly identical twin. Panthera shrugged, and started to take the bags off of the people, who were the host club from Ouran Academy. "This has to be my best idea yet." Panthera said with a smirk on her face.

The first to wake up was Tamaki. Who begun to totally flip out. "Well, isn't this quite amusing?" Panthera and Pantherinae said in unison. The Sabere twins looked at Tamaki while he continued to have his..... episode. "Well, this fun to watch, isn't that right my sister?" Panthera said, her smirk still in place. "Heh, very, my twin." Pantherinae said. Tamaki calmed down enough to actually look around the warehouse. "Over here, Suoh." Panther said. Tamaki turned around and saw the twins.

"W-Who are you?!" He asked. Panther looked at Pan, and her smirk grew. "Why, we are the Sabere twins." They said. "The daughters of Leon Sabere....." Panther started. "And Maria Sabere." Pan finished. "Who are you?" They asked together, looking Tamaki in his eyes. He had a surprised look to them, as well as some slight fear. "I only know your last name." Panther admitted. Tamaki nodded his head. "I'm Tamaki Suoh." He finally said. Before he could say another word, Panther grabbed him by the collar of his shirt.

"Now you listen here. I don't very much care about rich kids. Every single one of them acts preppy and stuck up, thinking they are better than anyone else in the world. Me and my family are 'commoners'. We live in a normal sized house, with a basement and an attic. Now, we have some cats. If I see or hear even one bit of the stupid fucking nonsense all goddamn rich kids make, I'll gladly _rip_ you into _shreds_!" Panther growled in his face. She threw him down and took Haruhi out of her bag.

Soon, she had gotten all of the host club members out of their bags. "Where are we?" Haruhi asked. "Um, we don't have a name for this place, yet. Oh, and we called all your families and told them you were spending your summer with 'friends'." Pan said. She looked over to Panther, who smirked back. "Now, I am Panthera Sabere. But please, I'd rather be called 'Panter'." Panther said. "I'm Pantherinae Sabere, or 'Pan' for short." Pan said. "And we're near identical twins!" They happily annouced.

"Near identical? How?" Honey asked. "Well, we both have the same facial features and unnatural red eyes, so the only difference is our hair." They said. They pointed to their hair. Panther's hair was jet black, and Pan's hair was snow white. "So, that's how you can tell us apart." Panther said. "What's with the bandages on your hands?" Hikaru asked. Panther and Pan looked at their hands. Pan's left hand was wrapped in a bandage just like how Panther's right hand was wrapped. "Um, our cat hurt us." Panther lied. "We were messing with him." She smiled.

"Now, while we're here, I'm the twins guardian here." Neo said. "I am Neofelis 'Neo' Sabere. I am the eldest child in my house, and the only son." Panther hugged him. "Yep!" She said. "And, he's an awsome gutairst, and I play the violin, while Pan plays the drums. We can play almost any instrument." Panther annouced. "Prove it." Haruhi said. Panther's eyes lit up, and she ran over to a corner and pulled out a normal sized violin. "Okay, I'll be playing the violin part in Time of your Life. Neo will play the gutair and sing the vocals. Pan will play the cello part." The dark haired girl said.

Neo grabbed a black and red gutair with the same symbol they had on their hands near the strings. Pan grabbed a cello which was larger than her-only by a small bit, though- and sat down in one of the chairs. Neo started to play the gutair, but had to tune it once. "Fuck." He said before he tuned it again. He started to play and sang "Another turning point; a fork stuck in the road. Time grabs you by the wrist; directs you where to go. So make the best of this task and don't ask why. It's not a question but a lesson learned in time. It's something unpredictable but in the end it's right. I hope you had the time of your life!" He sang. Pan played her cello while Neo continued to play his gutair.

"So take the photographs and still frames in your mind. Hang it on a shelf in good health and good time. Tattoos of memories and dead skin on trial. For what it's worth, it was worth all the while. It's something unpredictable but in the end it's right. I hope you had the time of your life!" Neo sang even louder than before. This time Panther joined in with her violin. Soon, the siblings were playing the music break together. Soon, Pan stopped playing, leaving only Neo and Panther playing. They slowed down in playing and Neo started to sing again. "It's something unpredictable but in the end it's right. I hope you had the time of your life!" Pan came back in with her cello and Panther stopped and left the other two to play.

"It's something unpredictable but in the end it's right. I hope you had the time of your life." Neo sang slowly. Him and Pan continued to play until Pan slowed to a stop and Neo pulled the last strings. Panther looked at the host club and said "Believe us now?" They nodded. The twins bowed and Neo stared blankly at the floor. "Now, we're gonna be playing Truth or Dare here!" Panther said. "What." The Host Club said. Panther nodded. "You heard me! We're playing Truth or Dare here!" Panther said loudly.

"Oh, and please don't bitch. I don't need a headache." Neo said. "Yo!" Panther said. She had an insane smile on her face, and a knife in her left hand. "I got a knife." She said happily, holding the knife up dangerously. "Drop it!" Neo and Pan yelled in unison. Panther pouted and let go of the possible weapon. It landed on her foot, the blade laying flat and balanced. "Woah." Pan said. "Shouldn't that have cut her foot?" Haruhi asked. Panther smiled, and kicked her foot in the air. The knife flew up, and Panther caught the blade neatly in her hand.

"I'm not putting it down." Panther said with an evil grin. "It's way too shiny." Neo and Pan sweatdropped. "Wow. That's just weird." Neo said, Pan nodded in agreement. "I got better at this." Panther said. She tossed the knife up into the air and caught the blade, and threw it into a wall near Tamaki's head. "Woah!" He said as the blade flew past his head, insanely close to his head. Panther laughed loudly, falling onto the floor.

"I'm so doing that again." Panther said before running out of the warehouse. Neo sighed. "Well, here are the rules: No yelling at us, no throwing food unless a caller tells you to, and most importantly, no trying to take these bandages off." Pan said, holding her bandaged hand up. Panther came running back into the warehouse with a box. A demonic smile was on her face. "Panther, what's in the box?" Neo asked. Panther chuckled darkly and dropped the box.

Snakes came slithering out of the box, getting closer and closer to the host club. "Panther, why are your pet snakes in here?" Pan asked. Panther shrugged, and went to pick them up. "The only bad part about this is that the snakes are poisonous." Neo whispered to the host club, who gulped. "Bad king cobra, bad!" Panther said. The snake had tried to bite her. "If it bites you, I'm not helping." Pan said. Panther growled at her before returning her attention back to the snake in her hands.

"I know this isn't the way to handle a snake, but shit! This thing just doesn't want to go into the fucking box!" Panther yelled. The snake barely missed her neck, it's fangs just half a centimeter away. "Holy fuck!" Neo and Pan yelled. Panther dropped the snake into the box. "Shit! I need a gun, damnit!" She yelled. The snakes slithered in the box before Pan put the top over it.

"P-Please review." She timidly said as Panther walked up to the box and shot at it with a handgun.

* * *

Yeah, I don't even ask anymore about what I write. Nor do I give a crap. But please review.

Panther: And if possible direct me to the nearest graveyard.

Me: O.o, um. Scary.

Panther: So? Please review like my twinny said! (Sees snake) Shit, missed one. (Goes into trigger happy mode)

Me: CUT THE TRANSMISSION! CUT IT! (Bullet flies over head) FUCK! CUT THE GODDAMN TRANSMISSION, GIRL!

++Transmission Terminated++


End file.
